Bounded
by 199doodlebug
Summary: The sequel to Survivor!-Artemis has been having very weird and vivid dreams of bloody murders and a man who doesn't look anything like a harmless meth addict. They begin to worsen as the nights grow by and it seems as though she may lose her sanity.RatedM
1. Preface

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mercy Thompson series or the characters, but I do own the lovely and awesome Artemis Aziela Jones and any other character I decide to make!**_

_**HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO SUVIVOR! HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**_

_**~o~**_

**_Bounded_**

**_Prelude_**

_**Strangeness**_

_The field was empty except for a lone trailer that held four illegal immigrants and a small baby boy whose wide blue eyes stared up at the ceiling in wonder. The four humans sat around the small kitchenette/living room with ease as they tipped back their drinks in celebration of a successful harvest and small payment they would get before tomorrow morning. Wide smiles at what they had may have made us believe they're stupid, but to them—the fact of just being there together with one another as company was better than nothing._

_A sound of a car engine purring outside their small home caused the grins to disappear and to be replaced by a gut wrenching fear as it was cut off abruptly. The lone woman rushed to her baby, panic making her move faster to protect the small bundle of life, but little did she know that it was too late. _

_The cries of the baby had been long ago silent, the predator having covered his mouth to keep him quiet. Her eyes welled up with tears and she let out a sob as she fell to her knees. Her life was her son's and now he was gone, never to grow up to become a young man with a wife and children of his own. The predator let out a loud cooing noise and the young girl looked up, startled at the sound—it wasn't a sound a human would make, but she already knew that this man wasn't human just by the crazed red gaze that met her eyes and the emaciated man that stood before her. _

_She opened her mouth to scream, but her neck was snapped before she could even get the sound out._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, you guys. I meant for this to come out when it was supposed to but I got caught up in some drama and stuff, but I'll make sure you get the first chapter either tonight (my time) or sometime tomorrow. Please forgive me!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I, 199doodlebug, do not own the Mercy Thompson series nor the characters except for Misty and any other characters that I have created. All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs.**_

_**~o~**_

**_Bounded_**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**{The Nightmares}**_

I yawned once again as I sat in my desk in fourth period English with my eyelids drooping heavily over pale and purple bags just under my bottom eye. It was only Thursday and tomorrow would be the full moon which meant another long night of being up and about instead of sleeping. I hadn't been sleeping very much lately—or, well, at all. Every night I kept having nightmares of a man shrouded in darkness killing and devouring the innocent lives of humans—whether they illegal immigrants, children, or hobos. I'd wake up screaming and in a cold sweat that covered not only my skin but the sheets of my bed as well.

Adam—the Alpha of the Tri-Cities Pack and my "adoptive father" as most of the wolves like to call him with teasing smiles—would rush in along with Jesse, his human daughter, both of whom, no doubt, having heard my terrified cries. I was always a blubbering mess and I couldn't seem to make any sense whenever I tried to explain what it was about. All I could think of was the horrific scenes I had saw, the agonized cries of the demons' prey, and its' delightful squeals as it devoured their souls. It was like I was actually there, in the same exact area, with the monster, and even though I was there, there was no way I could stop him. I would scream, but no sound came pass my opened lips. I would try to grab him, but I would pass through him like a wandering spirit. I would warn his victims, but they could not hear me. It was like all I could do was to observe and it killed my soul with each night that they came.

I rubbed my eyes again and tried to focus on Mrs. Winthrop, but I found that she had stopped talking to stare at me with a look that made me pause. Her scent wafted over my nose along with my fellow classmates, but hers was stronger than the other bored and tired students. The smell of disappointment and irritation came off her in waves, causing me to cringe at the tart smell. To me, any type of negative emotion smells sour and my stomach do flips and I become nauseous at just the thought of it.

Mrs. Winthrop adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses and focused narrowed blue-gray eyes that had lost its youthful glow. Her graying blonde hair was pulled back into a regal looking bun and her wrinkled face was contorted into an angry scowl. Today she wore gray stockings under a long black suit skirt and matching overcoat which covered a white button up blouse. As she walked over to my desk (I sat in the very front and by the window) her click-clacking of heels registered in my ears before I tuned them out.

"Miss Hauptman," she furrowed her brow and stared into my eyes sternly, "this is the fifth time this week I have caught you falling asleep during my lesson. Is my class _that_ boring to you?"

_Yes,_ I thought. "No, ma'am. I haven't been getting much sleep at home. I'm sorry about this."

She sighed and propped a hand on her hip, "Miss Hauptman, I suggest you take your things and come with me to the principle's office. I will not have you fall asleep in my class again."

I bit back an annoyed groan as I put my textbook away in my bag and kept my face tired and apologetic instead of frustrated and irritated as all get out at how my classmates made 'She's in so much trouble.' looks at each other and smirks they sent my way. _It's not like they don't fall asleep in her class, too._

Mrs. Winthrop led the way down the hallway like I didn't know how to navigate this school with the quick clacking of her shoes. I kept up with her fast but short stride and stifled another yawn as we passed one of Jesse's classes. She sat near the door in her Algebra I curriculum and when she saw me pass the doorway with Mrs. Winthrop in front of me and my backpack over my shoulder, I knew she was going to nag at me about this later. I could almost hear her picking me of every detail of what went on.

_Just one more thing to make my day so fucking perfect._

A few minutes later, I was sitting in Principle Phelan's office in one of his plush leather chairs as Mrs. Winthrop explained what has been going on the pass couple of days. I knew she probably wasn't the only one who complained about my sudden grogginess in their class, but _really_, I can't help it if I wake up because of nightmares and can't go back to asleep for fearing of them returning.

"Miss Hauptman, I am beginning to worry about your health." Principle Phelan started, his tone polite with concern but still stern as he continued, "I know school work can be difficult, but there is no excuse for you to sleep in your classes to gain the missing hours of rest. You are a good student and I'd hate to see your grades suffer because of 'too much partying' with your friends."

I opened my mouth to disagree with him, that I didn't "party" with my friends during the week at all, but I knew he wouldn't believe me. Besides, Adam never let me hang out with my friends very late on a school night unless we're studying, but even then I was expected to be home before ten o'clock. Principle Phelan held up his hand to stop me and I bit my lip as he continued.

"Which is why I am going to call your uncle to talk to you about this. You will also be heading home for the remainder of the day to rest. I will send your assignments home with Jesse." He gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my hand, "You need to take better care of yourself, my dear, alright? Now, go home and get some sleep."

I stood up and nodded once, too mute and in shock to really reply to either one of them. I made a quick escape to the door and walked all the way to the end of the hall, outside, and to my car without any incident. I _so_ did not need to talk anyone right now. My wolf was out of control at being cooped up for the pass few days, and I was already on edge from lack of sleep and paranoia. I didn't need to have any kind of contact with people today.

_But I'm gonna have to. Adam is gonna be pissed._ I sighed, starting my Escape and letting the cool air hit me in one big wave.

**~o~**

"Misty? What are you doing home so early?" Ben asked as I flopped on the couch and threw my bag on the nearby fainting sofa. "Did something happen at school?"

Ben was British and one of Adam's wolves. He was also one of my favorites and not only that, he always treated me like I was an equal instead of some fragile girl who needed special treatment because female werewolves were rare and Guardians even more so. Mercy told me that he was sent over to the States because of violent rapings in his hometown of London, England. She also believed that he was the one that was causing the problems because of his hatred of women, but I knew her firm belief was fading as she began to get to know Ben as a witty man who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sure, I'm here and I'm a werewolf, but had it not been for the recessive gene my deceased father had given me then I would've had a very low chance of survival from the Change. Samuel explained that most women couldn't take on the harsh aspects of the Change and, if they did, they were immediately placed into a pack where the new females could be protected. I didn't understand why because even though we're few in numbers, we aren't any weaker than the men, but I guess it has something to do with the fact of dominants being controlling, overprotective pigs over submissives and the "weaker" (even though we're just as strong as they are) sex.

Guardians and Omegas are two completely different, rare, and unique werewolves who are looked upon as being "needed, important, and vulnerable" despite our protests. I know I'm too young to really say I can protect myself, but I know I can and there's no doubt in my mind that I could make some fried werewolf if they really pushed me pass my limits. Guardians are wolves with the ability to protect, soothe, and keep peace within the pack while an Omega is a wolf-tamer, a being of whom can calm the wolf so much that it seems to disappear. We both don't have to obey dominants' orders nor are we in the pack structure like most wolves believe and expect us to be in. It's like telling a cat to bark because you wished you had a dog instead of a purring companion.

"I hate nightmares." I buried my nose further into the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut to keep frustrated tears from escaping. I wanted to _sleep_, damn it. "I've been told that if I don't get my act together then I'll be suspended until further notice. I can't help it if I have nightmares that scare the living shit out of me then leave me awake until morning!"

My wolf snorted her agreement and I found myself being pressed further into the cushioned seats by a large, furry white Siberian tiger that was now the size a ten month old teenager. Sapphire licked my hair causing it to stick up in an embarrassing puff and purred in my ear when I didn't greet her back. I sighed and turned over as I shoved her off me so I could sit up. Her bright blue eyes stared at me with trust and happiness. I guess she was happy to see me since I leave her for half the day then return in the afternoon to greet her and whoever was over to babysit her for me.

Ben scowled and sat on the armrest as he watched the two of us get reacquainted after being apart for so long. Amazing how I've only known this little thing for a few months and she already formed a tight bond with me. "You _have_ been having them more often now. Warren told me about the one last night when he was speaking with Adam about some pressing matters. Do you really think their dreams? Because if they are then you are one messed up child."

I growled at him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Look, Mist, I'm only theorizing right now, but you have to admit. If it's not of your times in that damn _testing center,_" he spat the words with venom and I saw a flash of gold appear in his eyes, "then what else could it be? Your subconscious can't form something so sick and twisted like that. It's…not you."

Sighing, I patted Sapphire's head and she whined having sensed my obvious tension. I felt like I could fall dead right now I was so tired and my wolf wanted out. I didn't trust her enough, not yet—not until I get some decent sleep, not until one or three wolves that we both trusted were here, and the damn dreams stopped. She was wild and unpredictable at this point—both of us were. The full moon will be tomorrow and I was afraid to even let her out then just for that one moment of being free to hunt and play around with my packmates.

As I stood, my hands fisting at my sides and my body tensing for the upcoming battle, Ben stiffened as if he was ready to grab me if I went off, but I wouldn't. I was okay—just as long as he fought me.

"C'mon, Brit-Brit," I told him with a dangerous glint in my eye, "Time to spar."

**~o~**

Adam and Jesse came home to the sounds of grunts and mild yelps from the basement. It wasn't something new to them since I practically lived in the spar room now, but for the fact that most of the pack come to blow off some steam, too. If wasn't for the fact that I was so fast then Adam would have told them not to fight with me at all, but because I was and I went for the joints instead of something solid—like the gut or the thighs—he was more worried that _I_ would break bones. So, he came up with this exercise that helped to improve my hearing and reflexes. I had to be blindfolded and my only warning was the soft whispering of feet, the hissing of the mats, and the scent of their sweat becoming stronger.

Ben was one of my favorite people to spar with because not only did he go full out, but he tried to give me a challenge instead of making it easy on me like most of the pack did. He'd slow his breathing and would move as quickly and as gracefully as an antelope only allowing his feet to stay in one spot for less than a second.

I stood in the middle with a relaxed but ready stance as I spread out my sense of smell and hearing. He was circling, I knew, but it was such a issue on just locating and having the first move that frustrated me into forgetting that I was just on the defensive. He already clipped me once with a jab of his foot and I could already tell my wolf was ready to just burst out of her sanctuary and just go off in a rampage. My teeth gritted together as I jumped out of the way of Ben's punch to my head and my hand chopped down _hard_ on his collar bone that it snapped.

Ben yelped and backed off while I stood still once more, listening to his pained pants and the erratic beating of his heart. I could heal it later, but right now I needed to let off this feeling of wanting to rip something apart just a _day_ away from the full moon. My hands were no longer in an easy stance and I knew that I was going to lose it any minute now. Well…whatever there was left for me to lose.

"Misty, that's enough." Adam's scent came from behind me and I stiffened. I didn't trust myself, not around him and _especially_ around Jesse who was much more fragile than anyone else in the room with me. "You need to calm down."

I jerked the blindfold off and opened my mouth to say something I would more than likely regret when all of a sudden, my back bowed as my beast burst to the surface. Her roar of frustration became mine and her thoughts rammed and bounced into my disbelief and outrage at being forced into a Change. My body reshaped itself without my saying so and I knew that Adam had forced my Change without my consent, but then again he's my Alpha so he could do that. I know, I know. I said that Guardians and Omegas didn't have to obey the Alpha or any dominants' order, but the only reason Adam could was because he had caught me by surprise. If he hadn't then it wouldn't have worked.

Through the fast Change and pain it caused, I could hear Adam say to someone that wasn't Jesse, "She would never allow herself to Change because of these conditions. She would probably try to resist the Moon's call."

There was a throaty growl in response and I recognized it as Samuel's with a mental sigh. Great, he gets to see another one of my break downs. Just fuck my life.

I stood up in a jerk and growled lowly at them both, but when I saw Jesse there, huddled close to Samuel and a look of worry in her eyes, stopped me short. The annoyance went away along with anger that had been coursing through my veins like my magic. Adam and Samuel stood just in front of Jesse, but she just looked annoyed by the protection. Sapphire trotted towards me with Ben walking warily behind the big cat.

"Adam," Ben said as he bowed his head respectfully.

Adam nodded back and turned to look down at his human daughter with a frown. "Jesse, I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

She looked back up at her father, having to crane her neck to see pass Samuel's shoulders, and pouted. "Misty needs someone to keep her wolf in check besides you, Dad."

_Bold words, Jess, very bold words._ I thought with a smile. If only I could comment on what she just said, but since wolves can't talk I'm just going to have to wait.

Her father sighed and shook his head, but nevertheless kept quiet about her tone. It wasn't normal for him to let her off that easy, but then again I must have been worrying him a lot more. The nightmares just kept getting worse and worse until I would just dread going to sleep, just knowing what would lie ahead of unconscious. Adam knew I wouldn't make things up or try to make too much ruckus unless it was something that literally scared into it. The fact that I was pass the point of sanity right now was something that scared me. He was right to force me into a shift—there was no way in hell I was going to shift on my own after what has been happening.

"Adam, I don't think forcing into the wolf will really solve anything." Samuel crouched down in front of me and reached out his hand, as if to rub my ears like he always did, but I let out a snarl. I didn't want them to touch me—I didn't _want_ to be in this form. I was harder to _control_ in this form. What was Adam _thinking?_ "Misty…"

I ducked my head and searched for some way to escape—any place to escape just to get away from Adam long enough to change back.

As if he heard me, Adam rushed towards me with soft, quiet steps that frightened me more than someone rushing towards me with a chainsaw like in _Friday the 13__th__. _He knelt in front of my hunched and grabbed my snout in a gentle but firm grip, practically shoving Samuel out of his way, and stared deeply into my eyes with golden irises. His stare was already angry and intense when his wolf wasn't in the forefront, but whenever he was then no matter how much his wolf wouldn't harm me, it scared me more than anything.

"Artemis Aziela Jones," he told me softly, "I won't let you hurt yourself nor anyone else dear to you. You have to trust me, Mist."

Slowly, I nodded, but I wasn't quite sure about this even though I _knew_ he could stop me—he's done it before. I was just panicky and frightened by everything I kept seeing at night whenever I fell asleep. Plus, I hadn't been getting that much sleep to begin with.

"That's my girl." He smiled, moving his hand to rub my ears soothingly.

**~o~**

It was the night of the full moon and though I didn't feel comfortable with any of this, I still went to enjoy the Hunt with my pack. Adam hadn't been too pleased with me when it took him an hour to get me out of my room, but it was Ben who got me out of there by insulting my pride. I knew I couldn't swipe at him for it, but as soon as he stood to four legs, I pounced on him with my teeth digging into his scruff and my claws grabbing hold of his skin. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but I let him know that I wasn't going to let him get away with something like that.

"There's no need for the rough housing in the living room, Misty," Samuel said from the doorway with a chuckle. I hopped off of Ben and snorted at his tone. Even though Ben was kidding and trying to help, I didn't like someone insulting me—my pride would be the death of me someday, but it was just part of one my many imperfections.

"Well, I wouldn't say he didn't deserve it seeing as he made a rude comment towards that I will scorn him for later." Adam's scented wafted over me and his hand soon followed his presence, rubbing my ears gently. "I was wondering if you were coming or not."

"And miss all the fun?" Samuel grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You seem to be having too much fun all the time now," was Adam's muttered reply as he too began to strip.

While they both were distracted by their oncoming Change, I tackled the dark colored wolf that was Warren with a playful growl. His breath left him in a whoosh and I cackled as he let me knock him down on the floor. We were careful not to land on the fainting couch or anything else that Adam would kill us both for. Warren knocked me off with a well-placed foot and I went soaring out the—thankfully Samuel forgot to shut the door—house and landed on soft grass. I stood to my feet hurriedly and crouched down just as Ben came flying out the door and landing just behind me. Turning to face him, I wagged my butt in the air and lunged to the right quickly before rushing him.

We were still rolling around the ground when both Samuel and Adam came out followed by the rest of the pack. I noticed them, but I was too focused on getting Ben off my pinned form. Adam gave a harsh growl and gained our attention easily. Jerking his head towards the forest, we both stood up and started after them with our songs lifting to the moon in rejoice of the oncoming Hunt.

**~o~**

I had just taken down my prey when I saw it.

_There was blood staining the cheap carpet and plenty of it covering the bathroom. The woman laid motionless in front Mercy's still coyote form and Stefan's frozen, bloodlust state. I was there again, there in that dark world that…that this daemon pulled me towards to. My mouth opened to scream in horror at the sight—Mercy trying her very hardest to get away from both of them, the hungry, motionless vampire and the daemon that cackled in delight at Stefan's begging. _

_No one could hear me though, not Mercy even though I was just standing in front of her and my mouth agape to let out a wail. It was just like the other dreams, the other nightmares, no one could hear me, no one could see me. Would Mercy die? Would she be drained like the unlucky maid? There was so much darkness, so much pain and despair that it was hard to see everything that happened. I knew Stefan was under some control—though a vampire, he was alright and I had loved him since our first conversation despite the old blood that emanated off him and cries of his old victims. He was alright—he was my friend._

_But seeing this side of him—this crazy bloodlust side of him with glowing red eyes that stared at the bloodless corpse before him frightened me. Not only that, but Mercy was right there, doing everything in her willpower to gain his attention, to get him to snap out of it. She bit and clawed, but his grip on the leash was final. The daemon vampire knelt down before her and tried to pet her again with his bloodied, murdering hands._

"_Even your tamed coyote is scared," he said to the now kneeling older vampire, "I wonder if she will run away or go wild and eat as well."_

_Mercy snarled as she suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the unaware daemon by his throat with her eyeteeth. He grabbed her by the sides and threw her into the wall with an angered cry. His eyes turned red as he stalked the now unconscious Mercy with predatory steps. _

"_NO! Get up, Merce! Get up!" I cried, but she couldn't hear me. She couldn't possibly hear me—neither could the daemon or Stefan. Tears welled up in my eyes as I just stood there, unable to do anything but watch as he drank from her._

_He licked his lips of her blood and stared right at me. His smile was creepy and I backed up into the wall, surprised that I could touch it, but I shook that away and shivered as the daemon stalked forward. There was blood dripping off his chin and his neck seemed perfectly fine where Merce had latched on. Eyes widening in fright, I forced myself to wake up—anything to get away from this monster that stalked closer and closer to me. _

"_Well…I was wondering when I could finally see the eavesdropper of my feedings. Who would of thought that it'd be a little girl," His voice sent chills down my spine and I tried to disappear into the wall._

_**No, he can't see me. He can't possibly have seen me in all those other times. That's impossible!** I thought wildly. _

_Oh, God, just let me wake up! Please!_

"_Well, nameless girl," He was in front of me now and I could tell by his red eyes that he was delighted by my fear, "I'll be coming to find you soon. I'm curious as to why there is magick coming off you and how could possibly see me doing as I please." He touched my cheek and I immediately slapped it away—not wanting to feel his nasty hands on me. I thought he was going to pick me up in his tantrum and throw me into a wall like he did Mercy and a unlucky mattress, but he merely smiled and stepped closer to take a whiff of my scent. "You smell so good, too. Lovely, I can't wait to see you…in person."_

"_Goodbye now, my dear," the monster said with a giggle, covering his mouth with a bloodied hand._

_Before I could say anything else, I was back in my body with the rest of my pack standing over me with worried eyes._

**~o~**

**A/N: OMG, GUYS! I am so SORRY! Please forgive me for leaving you hanging on that last chap. I had a terrible writer's block and I know I shouldn't make any excuses, but I feel so bad. So, so, sorry! I'll do my best to put up the next chapter ASAP! If I don't put it up within next week, please PM me or leave a review. It's you guys that should put me back on the keyboard with inspiration and I'm sorry that I neglected my duty as a writer to quench your thirst of this story. **

**Thank y'all for sticking with me even though I don't deserve it. **

**Please Review though you don't have to after it took me so long.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I, 199doodlebug, do not own the Mercy Thompson series nor the characters except for Misty and any other characters that I have created. All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs.**_

_**~o~**_

**_Bounded_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**{Regrets and Fears}**_

I was in human form with my pack staring down at me whining, and covered in blood—not the blood of my fallen prey, but the blood of the daemon's victim. I looked at my hands and shuddered, cringing away from what my mind kept replaying over and over in my head. Adam nudged me with a wet nose and I flinched slightly when I saw his teeth were covered in blood, too. Everything kept bringing me back to that stupid vision—the blood off that _monstruo colmillos_, the way the floor made a slight slopping noise when I moved, and Mercy's unmoving form—

"Mercy!" I cried, my eyes popping wide. I stood quickly and regretted it immensely when the world tipped and swayed before righting itself again. Mercy needed me—no…she needed Samuel there, too. My gaze scanned the crowd of wolves for a few impatient seconds before I found him standing off to the side with Warren and Ben gazing at me in curiosity. I shoved passed my packmates and started to drag him back towards the house. I didn't have time to stop and explain my reasoning or if I was going to regret manhandling one of the Marrok's sons. Merce needed us. Halfheartedly, I shouted over my shoulder to the growing confusion that was my pack, "Merce is hurt—I'll explain everything later, Adam, but she needs me and Sam _now."_

Samuel stopped resisting me then. His head jerked out of my hold and with a grunt of impatience, he grabbed my hand with his teeth, gently, pulling me at a faster pace. Together we ran through the forest as if the bats of hell were after us instead of the howls of our friends. By the time we arrived at the house it was pass midnight and I was ready to rip out my hair at how slow Samuel's change was and the growing frustration when I couldn't find his clothes. I ended up not caring whether he was clothed or not and grabbed a sports bra and shorts to wear.

I didn't care that it was uncomfortable to wear shorts without panties or how Stefan would see the scars that I carefully hid behind my thin layer of armor. All that mattered was that Merce was alive and breathing still when we got to her. Samuel was in the final stages of shifting back when I saw Mercy's Rabbit come speeding down the dirt road at break neck speed. Something I never saw if Mercy was at the wheel—she loved that car too much to try and push it that far.

"Sam, I'm going ahead," I called as I rushed forward to her trailer, calling out to the vampire at the wheel, "You better not wreck that thing, Stefan, or I'll rip your dead heart out of you!"

I leapt over the fence that separated their properties from one another with ease and snarled when I nearly tripped after I landed at the sight of both of them. Stefan held Mercy's coyote form in gentle arms with his clothes covered in blood and his mouth dripping with it. Mercy was just…she was so still…

"What…" I started, but still at a loss of words I walked over and touched the matted brown fur of Merce's back. She didn't react at first, but her left hind leg twitched slightly. "Stefan…?"

"Artemis," Samuel growled from behind me, "Get away from him—give me Mercy, now, vampire."

Stefan growled lowly and, had it not been for my quick thinking, he would have been a pile of meat and bones. Samuel nearly knocked me off my feet and into the just as angry vampire. _"Detenerlo, ambos inútil pedazo de hombres!"_

That made them both pause to stare at me with wide eyes. I growled at them both and flashed by Stefan's side to grab Mercy out of the shocked and bloody vampire. Without another look in their direction I stomped into Merce's home and sat her gently on the couch. I could hear Samuel telling Stefan to go clean up in a tight civil voice while he tended Mercy. Sometimes it takes a girl to snap the men outta their testosterone-dick-comparing battle. Idiots.

"Are you calm enough, Sam?" I turned my head to look at him with cold eyes and a threatening growl.

He nodded his head and slowly moved to sit beside Mercy's head. At first he petted her with probing fingers, but after he found nothing too serious he moved on to her sides, careful to avoid the chest-leash Stefan had her wear. She was breathing regularly now with her body twitching and sometimes going into slight spasms before calming down once more. It worried me to the point that my hands were glowing with my magic—I wanted to heal her so badly, but it wouldn't be wise of me to do that with her though. Being a walker and having an unnatural reaction to magic, who knows what could happen if I tried to heal more serious injuries beside the common scratch or cut.

My wolf roared loudly in outrage at my hesitation, but I didn't want to harm her further so I clenched my hands and shoved her down. Someone needed to keep everyone from going at their throats since Samuel was ready to rip Stefan's jugular out and Stefan looked ready to go insane. Everything around me was pulsing with energy and I was getting a headache from all the mixed up emotions.

_Ugh, just my luck that she has the upper hand tonight._ I sighed, rubbing my temples as she fought her way back up to peer through my eyes once more. My body sagged on the couch as the headache intensified more until it took all I had to keep my head from rolling off my neck onto the floor.

"Are you alright, Misty?" Stefan asked from behind the couch and just to my left. "You don't look too good."

A chuckle escaped my clenched teeth, "You have no clue, how much I wished I could've ripped anything and everything apart, Stefan."

Samuel looked up from a waking Mercy to frown at me and Stefan stood up to do the same. They stared intensely at my contorted face with curious eyes—one an endless pool of dark brown and another changing into an icy white-blue. "What do you mean by that, Mist?" Sam's voice was low and dangerous, completely and utterly serious and ready to kill something. Suddenly, a flicker of astonishment crossed his eyes and his mouth opened in a surprised.

"You mean…That's how you knew? That's why you changed back in the middle of the Hunt?" His voice turned incredulous then and I found that worse than his serious tone.

I didn't answer, but turned my attention to Mercy with a small and tentative pat on the head. "It's okay now, Merce. You're away from there."

She turned her head look at me with the non-swollen eye and gave me a good eyeful. Her fur was matted and I could smell the blood and death roll off her in waves as I inhaled. I winced when Samuel touched the knot on the back of her skull and I decided that it would best if I got away from that before I did something I'd regret. As I stood, I was careful to keep from stumbling away from the couch to a still bewildered Stefan. Grabbing the vampire's hand, I led us to Mercy's bathroom and told him to take a shower while I go look for some clothes.

"Mist," Stefan grabbed my wrist gently as I turned to leave, "How did you do it?"

I shrugged out of his hold and stood there quietly as his dark eyes bored into my back. He wasn't trying to frighten me, but I felt like I was right there again. In that room with the blood squishing under my feet and the smell of the daemon clogging up my nose. The cries the maid made as he fed from her in front of both of my friends. How after he put Stefan in a trance that Mercy was forced to endure that all alone—she couldn't see me or hear me, so how could I have helped her? But, what scared me the most was the fact that the daemon had _looked _at me.

"Misty?"

"I don't know, Stefan. Let me get you some clothes." I left without another word and searched through Samuel's closet for a button-up shirt and some pants while the shower was turned on. I returned to the door and sat the clothes in front of it. I knew he could hear me on the other side, but the fact he didn't say anything more on the subject made me feel better.

Unlike Samuel, who stared at me as I walked through the door and closed it gently as to not startle Mercy. His wolf watched me with quiet intensity and I could almost hear the questions from what little was said. Warily, I sat down beside my best friend and gave a tired sigh as my tense muscles finally relaxed. The small, bloodied coyote seemed to tense as if she was trying to shift before giving out a grunt and falling back to the plush cushions the couch offered. I reached out a hand for the shifting hindrance, but hissed when the buckles stung a little.

"Silver? Why the hell, Stefan?" I turned on him and bared sharp teeth at his already standing form. He held his hands out in surrender and waited until I had settled down before taking another step towards the collar. I watched his pale hands as they unclasped the buckles for us.

As soon as his hands moved away and she was free from her confinements, Mercy shifted back into her human form and nearly fell over when she sat up too quickly. Sam grasped her shoulders gently, letting go instantly when she whimpered.

"Where does it hurt the worse?" Sam asked, gently prodding and touching again once she settled down. Over-protective as always.

"I'm okay, Samuel," Mercy pushed him away impatiently and I hid my smirk as I watched the frustration cross his white-blue eyes.

"What happened? How about you start there and then Samuel can do what he wants afterwards? Compromise," I said, redirecting everyone's attention to me. Sam and Stefan stared at me like I had grown another head, but before I could snap at them to not look at me like that Mercy had already seen and was probably mulling over it. Great.

"Okay, well, Stefan called me early tonight to help him," she started giving her two friends another glance before continuing. "He wanted me to come with him to give a vampire a warning. All I had to do was stand next to him like a good coyote and he'd do the rest."

She went on and described exactly what I had seen, trapped in a body where no one could hear or see me. Where I had to just sit and do nothing but watch as Stefan was forced down to his knees, his mind being controlled by the evil aura of that daemon, and Mercy's body slamming into the wall to fall limply to the carpet covered floor. Then screaming in horror as her blood was taken from her and not knowing if the vampire was ever going to stop. My stomach still churns at the memory of him staring and making eye contact with me. His chilling words still echo throughout my whole entire being and I forced back shudders at the meaning behind them.

"Mist?" Stefan's hand came down on my shoulder gently and I jumped, flinching away and nearly falling off the couch in the process. "Are you okay? You seemed more spook than we do."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I averted my eyes, a clear sign that I was hiding something and it wasn't like I was being convincing in my lie anyway. Good job, Misty.

Raising an eyebrow, Mercy gave me a look that obviously said she wasn't fooled. "C'mon, Misty. Spill."

"I, uh, kinda saw you and Stefan going through all of that…" When her mouth opened to exclaim her surprise and bounding questions, I interrupted her quickly, "He's the one. He's the one I've been seeing these pass couple of weeks. Every single one of those dreams were all him. I don't know why I've been getting them or how, but I'm really freaked now since he saw me."

"He saw you? What do you mean?" Samuel asked before Merce could and frowned heavily when she tried to move toward me. He grabbed her arm gently and told her, "Be still and let me check you out then you can do what you want."

She grumbled but nevertheless let Sam do what he wanted while I tried to explain. "I mean just that. He saw me. I don't know how, but he did."

"That's not good enough, Misty," Sam gave Mercy's eye a good look before pulling out a small flashlight to check her pupils. Mercy cursed at him severely, but he ignored it as he checked her other eye.

"Maybe there's some kind of bond between the two of you," Stefan spoke up from his hidden position from the couch.

Outraged, I snarled, "I can _assure you_ that I've made no pacts with a _fucking daemon!_"

"Mist…"

"Be quiet," I snapped at him, standing up to move away from them. "I've had it with y'all. Just lock me up in the fucking silver cage!" Desperate now to gain some kind of control, I walked towards the window and grasped my head in my hands. Fingernails bit into my scalp and my skin seemed to tingle for a few seconds before it turned completely cold. "Can't you see?" I whispered, "I'm losing it. How long will it take for me to hurt one of you?"

"That won't happen, Misty," Mercy said calmly, "Adam won't allow it. Sam won't and neither will the Marrok or me. We won't let you do it, Misty. You have my word."

A bitter laugh escaped me and I turned to stare at her. She flinched, no doubt seeing the wolf in my gaze instead of the usual gentle blue whenever I addressed them. "I need some air," I tried to force the wolf in me down again, but she only roared and fought back. Samuel stood, walking towards my quivering form and took me by the shoulders gently. He led me towards the door where Warren, Darryl, and Adam waited. Adam nodded at Sam and grasped my hand in his.

"It's okay, Mist." He pulled me closer until I was enveloped in the pack bonds and his power washing over me. My body tensed, my wolf not wanting to be pushed or soothed. She wanted action—someone had threatened our friend, our fellow packmate, and he was getting away with it. But, with Warren and Darryl there—Adam's second and third—the calm they were trying to give me finally rushed passed the angry walls of my wolf and took root inside my head. "That's it, relax," he murmured, taking me into his arms when I could no longer hold myself up anymore, "We got you."

I only nodded dreamily in response and closed my eyes; sleep claiming me blissfully.

And for the first time, in what seemed like years, I had no dreams.

**~o~**

"How is she?" Samuel asked Adam from the counter top of the kitchen when I stumbled down the stairs. The two dominant wolves glanced up at my clumsy entrance and I only gave them a tired glare in response.

"No," I said, waving them away tiredly as I opened the fridge for some orange juice, "Please continue your conversation. I didn't mean to interrupt."

After I had my swig, I left the room to plop down on the couch to watch cartoons with Jesse. Adam, ever so tact, said amusingly, "Did that answer your question?"

There was a growl as a response, but it was half-hearted so I didn't worry about it. Jesse grinned, patting her lap invitingly for me. Without a second thought, I laid down with my head in her lap and let her play with the tangled knots that was my hair. It was soothing and I closed my eyes to revel in it for awhile until Sapphire decided then that she wanted to play. Yowling, she licked my cheek until I finally gave in with a groan.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, shoving the big creature away. "I'm going you crazy cat!"

Jesse giggled and we followed the mischievous big cat out to the fenced yard to give the greedy thing what she wanted. We spent an hour playing tag then another with me and Sapph wrestling while Jess judged who the winner was. In the end, it was a draw because Adam came out and said that we needed to get dressed already and get out of the house for a little while.

At first I was a little nervous with the idea, but I needed a day out and Adam believed I was okay enough to venture out with his daughter then I guess there was no reason to worry. I complained to him that I was hungry and he only said that I shouldn't have walked out of the kitchen like that and I would have gotten some breakfast. Which, in other words, meant that I was on my own when it came to food.

"Fine," I pouted, then a light bulb went off over my head. Smirking in mischief, I yelled upstairs to Jesse, "Hey, Jess! Do you have your dad's card?"

"Don't. You. Dare." He growled at me, though behind him Samuel was nodding vigorously to do just that.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jess came bounding down the stairs again to show me the debit card her father allowed her to use for emergencies. "I do believe a shopping trip is in order."

"Oh, heck yes!" Adam tried to grab me, but I shot forward and up the stairs to change quickly into jeans and a T-shirt. Jesse laughed and slammed the door shut in the angry, though bemused Alpha's face. I heard the lock click shut and I grabbed my friend's hand, my car keys in the other. "Hang on tight to me, Jess."

She nodded and I handed her my keys for her told while helped her onto my back. Her arms locked around my neck and her legs tightened around my waist in both fear and excitement. I wasn't going to let her fall and she knew it, but it's always good to have fear—it keeps you from doing something stupid. But, I had no fear from falling off the side of the roof, just losing my grip on her and letting her fall to her death.

My feet padded on the roof lightly, just as the door to my room splintered open by Adam's shoulder. He growled at me, declaring that if I dropped her or I fell that he was going to ground me for years. Laughing, I shifted my hold on Jess's legs and jumped off the side of the roof. I landed with a soft thump and a slight tensing of muscles as they took the impact.

**~o~**

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, guys. I'm trying to get back into the story. If y'all read my other stories you should know that some of them are on hold and I'll try to get back them after I finish this story and **_**New Rewritten.**_

**Also, it's exams and I'm having my Christmas early with my Daddy and the steps. So, I don't know when I'll be able to update again—hopefully, sometime next week. (Ya know, if the world doesn't "end". In my opinion, no one knows when the world will come to its demise—only God knows so I'll believe it when I see it.)**

**I don't mean to preach to y'all, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter—however long you waited for it! Thanks for sticking with me! **

**~Doodlebug~**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I, 199doodlebug, do not own the Mercy Thompson series nor the characters except for Misty and any other characters that I have created. All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs.**_

_**~o~**_

_Bounded_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**{Normal, Sort Of}**_

"Misty," Mercy called from underneath her current project car. I tilted my head slightly and made a tapping noise with my foot to let her know I was listening. She grunted and there was a clank as she tried to pull out an old rusty bolt from its home. "Why are you here? I told Adam you needed to get some quiet time."

I sighed, "Well, take that up with me. I was tired being cooped up in the house and having everyone stare at me. So, I got put on 'guard duty'."

"I don't need a 'guard'," she snapped, and there was a groan from the car followed by a snap as something broke. She cursed loudly and I smirked, a giggle trying to find its way out of my throat. "He thinks I'm a coyote—if anything, _you_ need a body guard because he threatened _you_."

The smirk on my lips died and I sighed as a loud laugh echoed across the room. Turning to face the intruder, I glared as my eyes locked with intense green ones that tried to see pass my barriers and take every secret, every thought, into his so he could use it against me for later. He was a tall man, but he was only a foot taller than Mercy with brown curls that fell in his ruddy face. No werewolf was ever truly ugly, I mused as I took in the luscious hips and the tight T he wore that showed his well-defined chest.

"See, what I mean?" I turned back to Merce and indicated Lake with an annoyed thumb over my shoulder. "This is _exactly_ why I wanted to get out, but _no._ I have to deal with this crazy bastard. And you say _you_ have problems."

"Well," She took in Lake just as I had then turned back to give me a withering look. "Atleast you don't have a Barbie waiting in the parking lot."

I gaped at her, "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Mercy grabbed a towel that rested on a nearby toolbox and wiped her hands, shaking her head as she did so. "Nope, sadly not."

"It's better than any other person in the Pack," Lake placed a hand on my shoulder which I promptly lifted and placed it ever so sweetly in his face. "Honey may not look it, but she's strong and she won't try to hurt you."

"_I _won't hurt her." Miffed at the lack of confidence Adam had in me.

"We know that—it's not _you _we're worried about."

My glare snapped to his and with a single snarl, he was backing away with his hands in the air in surrender. _"Don't you dare spout a lie to my face, Phillips_._"_

"Mist," Mercy murmured, standing in the same spot and giving me a stern look when I glanced at her. I took a deep breath, bringing the wolf to a heel as my annoyance ebbed away.

Lake waved away the apology I was about to spout out with a hearty grin and told me it was only natural that I snap at him the way that I did. "We may not know a lot about Guardians," he patted my shoulder, "but you're cranky because you don't like to be protected—_you_ want to do the protecting."

I snorted at him, but nevertheless nodded in response. "By the way, Mercy," My hands fisted at my sides, "when were you going to tell me?"

She had the nerve to look away from me for a few seconds then realized her mistake when she snapped to attention. Mercy knew all too well that I could read her body language better than anyone could, but she seemed to forget that often now. Cursing under her breath, she motioned for me to go ahead deal the final blow. Amused by our conversation, Lake settled back on a nearby wall to keep an eye on me and to get a good view of the upcoming show.

"Oh, for the love—!" I snapped, "It's not like I'm mad about _that_. I just wished you had told me."

"Sorry."

"Ugh," Tired of standing, I just sat down on the concrete floor with a groan. "Just don't start with the apologies, please. There's enough of that going around lately—mostly from me."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sheepish now, I ducked my own head away from her piercing gaze and didn't say anything to further explain. Lake gave a sympathetic smile my way, but opened his big fat mouth to tell her what happened three days ago.

**~o~**

"I got it!" The phone rang again from its stand and I snatched it up, just before Jesse got there. She pouted in defeat, her father at work and Ben was stuck with babysitting duty again. He stood just behind her, an eyebrow raised as I answered the caller. "Hiyas, this is the Hauptman residence."

"Hello, little wolf." Chills washed all over me and I waved my hand at Ben to stay put and be quiet. "I know there are more there with you and they can hear our pleasant conversation. Why don't you go some place more…private."

Anger billowed up and overflowed into my bloodstream. Ben noticed and grabbed Jesse by the shoulders to pull her back when she tried to touch me. "I'm no longer a part of your group of _assassins,_ William. I suggest you tread very carefully."

He laughed, apparently he found my threat amusing which only caused my anger to flow out of me and into the air. Ben flinched slightly, but soon relaxed when the energy recognized him and Jesse as allies rather than enemies."You may think you are out of the organization, but you are _far_ from it, my dear. Don't you realize that none of your…_friends_ are safe? We know where you live, my dear, and you've seen our work—most of it was _your_ family's doing."

The wolf in me surged at the threat of our pack and there was a small crack as the plastic of the phone as my hand squeezed a little _too _hard. Ben looked beyond furious now, his eyes having highlighted to gold, and by the way he was gritting his teeth he was trying to keep from saying something that would cause more trouble.

"Listen to me, William Hittersburg," I spoke lowly, my voice almost a growl, "If you dare come here or send agents to my home, I will kill them." He opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I spoke over him. "Every agent you send, may they be old friends or family of mine, I will return them in _pieces._ You've killed my family for spite and now you are going to threaten the one I have now created."

"If you insist on this ridiculous plan, then it is _war._ And don't think I'm a little pest to your 'superiority'. Since we're talking about how my family caused the most _damage_, you already know who had the most killings too." With my threat having been delivered and the silence over the phone my only given that he was cowed for the moment, I hung up on him and almost broke the damn thing when I sat it back in its home.

Without a glancing at the two other bodies in the room, I turned with my fist already flashing forward to slam into the stone column. It crumbled underneath my hand and I numbly realized that my voice was harsh as I screeched my anger to the heavens. The room had become deathly quiet and buzzing with static, so much that it lifted my hair to curl around my stiff shoulders. Jesse shuffled out of the room quickly and quietly while Ben dialed someone's number to get back up (Adam probably). The pain didn't register in my mind, only the fierce desire to destroy that stupid, psychopathic bastard.

I knew I shouldn't be pounding the Adam's wall into gravel, but the panic, the fear, and the anger—it was all blurred together and I didn't know how to control it. My wolf, on the other hand, knew what would ease all of the roaring emotions. _It's simple,_ she purred in my head, _Change. _

_I'll hurt someone—I'll __**kill**__ someone! No, I can't do it_, I told her.

Our conversation—argument really—took most of my focus and my bloodied, possibly broken and scraped pass recognition fist rested gently in the gaping crater that was Adam's hallway. The sounds of the house were deathly quiet minus the low murmurs of Ben talking and the clicking of Sapphire's claws on hardwood.

_You need get away. Alpha take care of us. _She made it sound so damn simple that jealously soon joined the other bumping emotions in the tidal wave.

_But we're more dominant than them! More dominant than Bran even!_

_No,_ she said patiently shaking her big, furry head, _we are and not. Only when have to. Like when Alpha hurt. Alpha control us if we allow._

_But, you're just as enraged as I am… What if you—what if __**we**__ don't?_

_Do not dwell, pup. I protect, you protect, we protect. I and you don't hurt pack. _

_I don't like this—I'm scared. _The wolf purred, stepping forward to peer through my eyes and settle her calm deep into my bones.

_I protect you, pup._ Without further warning or talking, she surged for control and I had no choice but to let her take over. She pushed the Change through us and I wished she would've let me stripped first to keep unnecessary pain away, but oh well. It was a good thing I was wearing an old T-shirt and shorts.

It took longer than usual because of my clothes, but once it was over Adam stood in the doorway along with Ben and Darryl. Adam still in his crisp business suit and a look of pure astonishment as well as anger at the sight of his wall, but Ben found it funny and told him that it was better than him taking those punches or anyone else for that matter. His shoes clacked on the floor and he took our chin into his hand to deeply into our eyes.

My wolf had shoved me so far back that all I could was watch helplessly as she stared straight back at him, making it clear who was in control. Adam reared back at the impact of her blast of our power and both of his subordinates crashed to their knees. Somewhere in the house Jesse stilled and Sapphire rolled onto her stomach and gave her throat along with her belly to us submissively. Adam fault her power for a few seconds before going to one knee in front of us and I felt fear crawl slowly back into my mind again, but the wolf knew what she was doing. It began to trickle away as she proved her point that although we're more dominate than the Alpha, we won't use that to our advantage unless we have no other choice.

Later that night, I laid by Jesse's bed with Sapph curled beside me asleep while Adam retold what happened to the Marrok who seemed amused by all of it. The pack, however, were bewildered and a little fearful of me after Darryl gave the short summary of everything that went on. Including the conversation I had with William of the Lotus.

**~o~**

"I see," she said after Lake finished, staring at me with a look I couldn't quiet decide was either sympathy or anger. "I thought it was just another episode."

"Yes and no, but I now owe Adam big time," I rubbed my face, ignoring Mercy and Lake's laughter at the cost of my tantrum. "It ain't funny!"

"The hell it isn't," Lake ruffled my hair again and moved fast to get out of my punch. Laughing again, he grabbed it easily and pulled it just behind my back in one swift movement. I growled, but he only smirked.

"Let me go, damn it, Lake!"

"No rough housing in my shop," Mercy snapped at us as she continued working on the car earlier when we came in. "Go do that outside—and while you're at it go tell Honey she can leave."

"You know she can't do that." Lake's air left him in a loud whoosh when I elbowed him in the gut with my free arm. His grip on my wrist loosened and I lunged away from the larger wolf. "And she won't listen to me either so don't ask."

There was a grunt from under the car again, followed by a curse after my answer. "By the way," I teased, "where's the man candy?"

She flew out from underneath that car so fast that I didn't have to giggle at her look of utter exasperation before Gabriel answered for her. "Right here, did Jesse send you?"

I turned to look at him with a flirtatious look, ignoring the low growl Lake gave in warning, "Yep. She said to give her call about _plans._"

He chuckled, "Okay, I'll give her a call. How are you feeling, by the way? Jesse said you weren't getting a lot of sleep lately."

"I'll be fine. The doc gave me some medicine that should help." _Not really, Sam only gave me something would help knock me out at night, but that barely lasted five hours._

"Good," Gabriel waved his goodbye and headed to the counter to handle what little customers waited there.

"Misty," Came Lake's warning growl.

"Oh, hush," He wrapped an arm around my shoulders possessively which I promptly twisted painfully for him to get the point. "I don't need your protection and you have no _claim_ over me. D'hear?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but my cell rang and I immediately recognized the ringtone as Ben's. "Hey, there ol' chap."

He groaned at my lame imitation of his accent. "Don't _ever_ do that again. Anyway, Lake needs to get you back. Little Miss Puss in Boots over here is getting anxious again."

"Sapphire?" Mercy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I sighed, "ever since she's realized that I'm home more often I can't leave for more than hour before she begins to look for me. Anyway, I'll be over there shortly, I guess. Have you fed her yet?"

"Mhm…" He sounded a little anxious too. Frowning, I asked him if everything was alright, but he only brushed aside my question with an up-beat smile and a "Hurry up get here." before he hung up.

Snapping my phone shut, I gave Lake a worried glance before waving goodbye to Mercy. She said bye and told me to be careful as Lake and I let ourselves out. He held the door open to his Jeep and I hopped in to buckle up, waiting patiently for him go around the hood. Once he was buckled up as well, he started the car and headed back to the house.

**~o~**

Sapphire tackled me as soon as I crossed the doorway and I fell straight into Lake who wasn't ready for both me and the almost three-hundred pound tiger. My breath left me and there was a slight pain as Sapphire licked my face in greeting then Lake's who was struggling a little push us off his little baby. I laughed, unable to get angry at the overgrown cub as Lake tried to shove us off and failing. After a few minutes of letting him suffer, I shoved the big cat off and jumped to my feet, not even bothering to help him up. His trying to claim me still in the fore of my mind, I decided that I needed my secret stash of chocolate ice cream to ease my nerves.

Ben laughed at my current hairstyle and the tiger that trotted beside me happily. Sighing, I shoved passed him to open up the freeze and pulled out my ice cream along with a carton of milk. Lake came in a few minutes later and helped himself to a bowl and jumped up to grumble angrily on the counter about me. Ben shook his head at us both and handed me another spoon and a glass. Milk and bowl of chocolaty goodness in either hands, I settled down on the chair beside the isle with Lake in my peripheral and Ben on my left.

The ice cream froze my tongue and the chocolate flavor melted on my taste buds. I moaned and ignored both boys laughter as I enjoyed the taste of my favorite snack. "So," I swallowed and took a swig of milk, "you sounded like you were 'bout to wet yourself, Benny Poo."

He growled at my nickname, "Can I not worry about you?"

"Mmm…" Sapphire purred when I let her take a bite, "Yes, I guess you could, but I rather you wouldn't."

"Why's that?"

"Because y'all need to learn that I'm not the only thing that needs your attention."

"Okay," Lake said impatiently, "We already know that, it's not like this is new to us, Misty."

"Never said it was, Phillips."

"Then what brought this all on?"

"Because I don't like the fact that y'all are trying to get yourselves killed." I duck my head to hide the anger that was there, but I knew they could smell it despite myself. Sapphire licked my hand to gain my attention and whined when I didn't look at her. "The Lotus is not something you should kid about. I don't want any of y'all to risk your lives for me."

Heavy hands landed on my shoulders before tightening, digging their fingernails into my bare skin. Lake stood in front of me, his wolf peering down at me and his hands fisted at his sides. "If you think you can escape us—leave us to protect us, Artemis, then you just _try. _See if Adam won't send all of us after you—Hell, see if the _Marrok_ won't."

Ben's fingers dug deeper into my skin and I could feel him nod in agreement. "We won't let anyone hurt you, Mist, and no one is going to let you leave that easily. Not without a fight."

Tears sprung in my eyes, but they refused to go away no matter how many times I blinked to get rid of them. They spilled over and a small, watery smile came into place and both of them wiped the water away with panic. Ben started to sputter nonsense and that only made me laugh, which must have been his purpose because he smirked triumphantly over my head to Lake's.

"Y'all are both idiots," I told them.

They only grinned stupidly in response.

**~o~**

**A/N: Merry Christmas! As a present to all of my readers, here is the next chapter! I hope you like this sorta filler chapter and the next one will be up hopefully before January. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~doodlebug~**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I, 199doodlebug, do not own the Mercy Thompson series nor the characters except for Misty and any other characters that I have created. All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs.**_

_**~o~**_

_Bounded_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**{Deniable}**_

_The meadow was still as I materialized from the forest and into the realm of dreams. Warily my paw touched the soft snow and made a crunching noise as I placed my full weight on it. Eyes flickering to the shadows and into the dense woods, I continued forward until my body was vulnerable to whatever creature was here in this realm with me. There was no sound like before and I found this forest unpleasant as the silence only thickened._

_A twig snapped under a booted foot and I flinched, letting out a frightened snarl at the possible enemy. Another snap, then a giggle as the daemon appeared in the same messy attire I saw before. He was still malnourished and there was a wickedness to him—a darkness so deep and dangerous I had to force myself to stay rooted in place. I couldn't show the slightest weakness towards him or he'd eat me up for it. _

_Now would be a good time for that ol' timer to come out, I thought as the vampire grinned at my hostility. He flashed in front of me and I swiped his hand away with an unsheathed paw when he reached out to grab my scruff. Angry now at my aggressiveness instead of showing him my fear for him feed on, he reciprocated the favor by slamming his foot in my muzzle._

_Screeching as I flew back into the forest, my mind being contorted with pain, I couldn't think to get up before he was hovering over me again. His bony fingers pinched my neck and I bit back a whine as he pulled me closer to his fangs with an amused giggle. "Are you afraid of me now, little pup? Will you try to defy me again?"_

_Instead of answering with words like I knew I could in this world, I snapped at his face. Not liking my answer apparently, he threw me across the meadow to land on top of a snow covered boulder that bit into my side painfully. I yelped and was shoved right back on the sharp edge with the monster's foot. "What a pity," he murmured into my ear, enjoying my howls as he shoved me farther onto the makeshift spike, "I was hoping to play with you more, but I guess it will have to wait."_

_A loud roar echoed across the forest and a golden flash caught my eye just as it slammed into the vampire. Relief flooded me as the pain ebbed to minor thrum, but the fear was still there and it was for the golden werewolf that rushed in to save me. The second she appeared I recognized her and a fierce reprieve to mourn her loss was gone although there was some anger towards her however._

_**Lily,**__ Her name felt so good to utter and I found myself slipping back into consciousness._

_But before I could fully rise to the brightness that was reality again, she replied with such hope and happiness that I knew I couldn't stay angry with her for long, __**See you soon, Ari.**_

**~o~**

"Misty?" Adam came barreling in my room, his daughter and Lake right behind him.

Gasping for breath, I immediately touched my side with an unsteady hand. There was no blood or pain and I sighed in relief, but the fear of what occurred this time in my dreams was much worse than the killings. I saw my sister after so many years, alive and well, with my own eyes and from what I could see she was healthy and wasn't in any kind of mental shape that I needed to worry about. It was so familiar, her fighting for me, protecting me when I couldn't exactly do it myself.

Tears of joy came to my eyes and I hugged myself as the sobs wracked my body. Adam didn't move at first, for the first time, he was unsure on what it was that I was crying about. I hadn't said anything to him and he wasn't sure if it was happy tears because of the smile on my face or remorseful ones. There wasn't anything I could supply to him for the moment so I just let myself cry away my worries and when that had passed I lifted my face to meet theirs.

Lake was the first to move towards me, his gait brisk and every plane in his body read anxious which amused me for some odd reason, and sat by me. Or, pulled me into his lap and hid me in the space his arms provided which I allowed him to do despite how it should annoy me that he thinks he has a right to do such a thing. Adam, finding this side of Lake funny, leaned against the doorframe and told his daughter she should go back to sleep. She took his order with a frown, but yawned as she left anyway. No doubt she was planning on cornering me later in the more suitable hours to be awake and about.

"So, what happened?" Adam asked quietly from the doorway with slightly yellow eyes that took in Lake's possessive grip around me.

"I…Adam, I saw Lily." Fresh tears brimmed and fell over my cheeks to land on Lake's forearms as he tightened his hold on me. "She's _alive. _Alive after all these years," I whispered, burying my face in the crook of Lake's neck, content for the moment to take in his butterscotch scent. It smelt nice, I decided as I took a deeper breath of it.

"Alive? In your dream?" He seemed incredulous for few seconds before he realized that ever since I spoke about the killings those few weeks ago, I've not been wrong. "Why were screaming if you saw her?"

I swallowed back a whimper, "He… _That thing_ was there."

Lake growled and shared a look with our Alpha as I tried to hide my face, to bury myself in the safety he so kindly offered. My hammering heart eased and the wolf that raged at the threat we had received subsided as she grew…content. "I won't let him take you, Misty, I promise."

Suddenly, drowsiness claimed me again for the first since I started having these nightmares and the fear that tried to claim me again was shot down to hell by the scent of Lake.

Funny, I don't ever remember Lake's smell of butterscotch made me feel safe until now. Usually, only Adam or Merce could calm me down from such a crazed state. If Jesse ever tried to comfort me it was when I was sane enough to keep from harming her unintentionally even though my wolf assured me that she wouldn't dream of hurting the "Alpha pup".

A smile graced my lips and I listened to the beating of his heart.

**~o~**

"C'mon, Mist," someone murmured very close to my ear with a slight shake of my shoulders. "time to face the world again."

I groaned, shoving the intruder away and trying to cover my head with my pillow, but he wouldn't have any of that. He chuckled against my ear, snatching away said pillow easily out of my loose grip to throw it across the room to my chagrin. Snarling, I slapped him which he easily dodged and only laughed when I grumbled irritably in Spanish. "C'mon now, Ari," he teased, "if you don't hurry Ben might eat all of Adam's breakfast feast."

His hand was warm against my chilled skin and I found that I wasn't too interested in what he was saying at that moment. I peeked at him through one eyelid which widened as it took notice of the dishevel look of his hair, the groggy yet amused look in those green eyes, and the same sweats he wore when he barged into my room last night. Had he slept here with me? Curious now, I rolled away from his hand and stretched, moaning as my tense muscles relaxed again. That is, until my calf decided to be a bitch and cramp up on me.

I gasped at the pinching pain and grasped said calf like that would make it stop. Lake laughed at my failed attempts and grabbed my ankle to pull the appendage closer for inspection. When I snapped at him that he wasn't helping, he only grinned and started massaging the spasming muscle with warm fingers that found the worst pain and ebbed it away.

"Oh my God," I moaned, closing my eyes in bliss and ignored the shaking of the bed that indicated his silent laughter. "I would've liked you a lot better if I knew you coulda done that."

"So that's what you two were doing," Ben's British accent mused from the doorway with a smirk on his face. "From all the moaning I heard from her I thought you were doing the unspeakable—Adam was about to have, as Jesse likes to say, a cow."

"Shut up and go away," annoyed that Ben made Lake pause, I gave him a glare that should have melted him into the floor, but, alas, it didn't work which only irked me further. My friend laughed at my frown and pecked me on the cheek once I had stood to run a brush through my wild hair. I didn't know why I bothered if it was just going to get all tangled again by the rough housing. Ah, well. "You better not have eaten everythin' or I'll gut you like a pig."

His laughter faded a little as he walked back down stairs followed by Lake whose feet clomped noisily behind as he rumbled his own annoyance at Ben. Why would he be annoyed? After all, I was the one he so rudely interrupted my massage, but then again Lake woke me up from my dreamless slumber. Just damn them both.

"Artemis," Adam yelled, "if you don't get down here this instant, I won't give you _anything_ to eat."

"I'm comin'!" They all laughed at me as I stumbled ungracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen which was close to the construction site of my most recent mess. Atleast it looked better than it did before, I thought with a wince.

**~o~**

"What are you drawing?" Jess asked as she settled beside me on the couch. Adam left to handle some things related to pack business while Jess and I decided to hang out with Merce until they got back. Sapphire purred contentedly as Jesse scratched her behind the ear, her weak spot. "A wolf? Did you see this somewhere? It doesn't look anything like one of Daddy's."

She was right about that, that's for sure. This one haunted me now, he kept appearing in my dreams every now and then to warn me about the Lotus and what they plan to do with my sister and I if we were caught together. It was a mystery, this strange dominant wolf, and I sometimes wondered if Lily saw it in her dreams too or maybe, wherever she is, it's near her. Maybe that's how he knew where she was and why that same landscape was used whenever I dreamt of him or her.

Lily and I used those few moments to catch up on things like our stories since after we were separated by Gerry Wallace and the Lotus threatening our loved ones. I also told her about Bran's theory of me being something called a Guardian, her eyes lighting up at the word and suddenly excitement would flood through her. She went on to explain that the wolves that were with her confirmed that she was a Guardian too, and there were plenty more of them with my sister.

"Misty?" Jesse shook my shoulder nervously, but relaxed when I jumped to attention. "You were frowning…"

"Oh, sorry." A flush came over my cheeks as I snapped the pencil down on the notebook. "I was just thinking."

"About your dreams and your strange wolf?" Mercy rubbed her hands with a towel as she announced that supper would be ready in exactly ten minutes. Her eye looked better, it was a lovely shade of green and yellow still, but it didn't seemed to bother her as it had before. Even the bite mark that had marred her throat was beginning scab over some.

"Yeah, by the way," I raised an eyebrow, all thoughts about sisters and mysterious wolves forgotten, "When do you have to go to the seethe again?"

She sighed, whacking me in the head with the wash cloth. "Whenever they call—which will probably be tomorrow night."

There was a tap against her front door and she immediately stilled however, having seen him approach—actually I felt the slight shift in the air as his magic cut through it—I answered the door despite the warning in Merce's growl. Stefan's smile was bright as he saw me, but his eyes held worry and the lines of his face seemed more prominent than they ever had been before. I invited him in and shut the door gently behind him, taking a quick glance out in the darkness.

"Misty, could you come here," Stefan asked from where he sat on Mercy's chairs. My wolf bristled at the slight order coming from the vampire, but I ignored her outrage and resumed my relaxed position beside Jesse who eyed Stefan with a frown.

"What's up, Stefan?" Mercy touched Jesse's shoulder and her fingers whitened slightly as she squeezed the appendage.

"It has something to do with what I saw, that night and the nights before that, doesn't it?" In surprise, his head jerked up and dark orbs focused on my face with such intensity that I almost growled in warning. "I'm just magic, Stefan, let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

"My Mistress would like to see you…again," his voice was grave. The startled look in his eyes died and I felt my heart pause before it started its rhythm again at a much faster pace. "I hope you will bear witness what you saw all those nights of Cory Littleton's…antics."

My wolf took that moment to surge upward until I could only watch what was going on. Both Sam and Adam said that it shouldn't be possible for her to push me side and not go on a rampage. Bran, however, believed it had something to do with the fact that my wolf, as well as protecting our pack and those we cared for, would take the brunt of any force for me, too. She proved that to me just four days ago. "Tell Vampire _Queen_ we come. Harm Coyote's child then we return favor."

When the vampire only stared at us like a fish out of water, sister-wolf flared her power at him which had him nodding quickly to please the impatient beast. She returned to her sanctuary and I was shoved back into the driver's seat with the mess she created. The power she thrown out was the first thing I quickly reined in and I sagged into the couch, suddenly exhausted.

"You okay, Mist?" Jesse's fingers feathered through my hair and purred to keep her from stopping.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my face tiredly. Why couldn't she just stay in that part of my brain and let me handle talking instead of forcing her way up to take things in her own claws? "Sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

He laughed, but it didn't sound happy. "It's quite alright, Artemis, your other side is not happy with my kind at the moment which is perfectly understandable."

"There's no reason for her to shove our dominance in your face though. She better behave when you go or I don't know what I'm going to do with her." My wolf huffed in my head, amused at the threat I was mustering up if she didn't let me take care of things myself. No doubt she'd find a way to wiggle out of it like always and then we'd be in a treat.

"It would be best if you had someone to escort you, but not Dr. Cornick. My Mistress does not have a lot of control when it comes to these things." He didn't sound too happy admitting that, nor did he sound like he approved of the matter.

I raised an eyebrow at Mercy. She nodded, "I'll find someone."

"Good," he stood, "I must return to the seethe now. We will call soon, Mercy."

With that he promptly disappeared, but his scent lingered a moment before it too dispersed. Annoyed by the magic that prickled my skin, I rubbed it roughly then huffing when it still lingered. Mercy and Jess watched me with amusement while I tried to shoo the magic away. It always wanted to come towards me like a beacon which I tried to turn off but to no avail.

Giving up, I threw my hands in the air in exasperation and ignored their chuckles as I said, "Can we eat now, please?"

**~o~**

_Panicked by the scene of undeniable rage and insanity, I backed up until I was touching the bloodied wall. The pass few nights haven't been quiet, but ever since that nightmare with the daemon in the mysterious wolf's meeting place things have gotten better. The dreams seemed to have disappeared, but I should have known better than to believe it would be over and done with. The humans yelled wordlessly at one another as they fought over something I couldn't quite make out. _

_As this continued, I hadn't realized what and who was beside me, enjoying the chaos that played out before us. His bony hand clamped down my forearm roughly when I tried to get away from the daemon. Giggling uncontrollably at my screams, he covered my mouth with his other hand and whispered fiercely in my ear, "Hello again, little pup, did you miss me?" Something sharp clipped my earlobe and I shuddered as I realized it was his fang. _

_His tongue soon followed as he licked the blood that had beaded there. My wolf let out a snarl and she flowed through my limbs long enough for me elbow the pervert in his gut. As soon as I turned to face him, the setting changed. It was no longer the rusty and bloodied walls of the meth lab anymore. There were pews that were old and falling apart shoved against the walls as well as a long stone-like table on top of the platform._

"_The hell?" Dumbfounded, I stared at the daemon who laughed grandly at my confusion. How did he change scenes on me so quickly? I didn't feel sudden change in the air or the brush of magic as it was put into use, but maybe daemon magic worked differently than the others. _

"_Surprised at my choice of scenery?" Yeah, what vampire, daemon or no, takes their unsuspecting victims to a church? I mean, really? You've got to be kidding me here._

_Instead of answering him like he wanted me to, I snarled, "Get the fuck out of my head."_

"_I'm not in your head which makes this so much more fun!" He clapped his hands and I backed away until the wall was at my back. I wasn't going to let him get behind me again._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Exactly that, my dear," his sultry tones seemed to only make my skin crawl with disgust and the wolf in me let her hackles rise in warning even though Littleton couldn't see her. "You are…shall we say, __**attracted**__ to death. It's what you were born into and it is how you will see things for the rest of your life."_

"_Liar!"_

"_Am I?" I flinched away from his hand touching my face and tried to slap it away, but he grabbed my wrist and bit down on it. "You know your heritage as well as your family's long history with the Lotus. If I am a monster then what are you? You who slaughtered innocent werewolves, fae, and countless others." He gnawed on my wrist as he talked. There was a feeling of someone pulling on my heart and I shrieked in pain._

Consciousness could not come at a better time. More like Lake coming in with murderous intent.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I, 199doodlebug, do not own the Mercy Thompson series nor the characters except for Misty and any other characters that I have created. All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs.**_

_**~o~**_

**_Bounded_**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**{Scary Is What the Heart Is}**_

_Oh, Lord, _I thought as Lake came storming in my room with a look of murder on his eyes, _please help me. _His eyes were an unholy black and I flinched as they glared into my soul. Once he reached me, though his hands were gentle, he jerked me up and shifted me around until I was caught in his lap. On the way into my room he had shut the door so I no escape and even if I did get out of his grip I'd have to open the door which took time.

"You are not, under any circumstances," he growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine, "going to a den of bloodsuckers."

Anger, hot and boiling to the surface until my skin tingled with it, caused my eyes to change to the wolf's and I let out a loud snarl in warning. I was not his mate, damn it. Instead of backing down of his unabashed and _pigheaded _claim, he only growled back at me those black eyes catching and holding mine in a death match that would not end until one us finally yielded. The thing was, and anyone else could have told you this, Lake and I are too damn stubborn to give any kind of sign of backing off when it came to something we believed in. That was just, sadly, one quality we both shared and only frustrated me more in trying to figure things.

His hold tightened on my arms when the muscles beneath tensed for a strike—smart man, I thought. "I am not yours to do with as you please, Philips." The words came out crisp and cold, like I was chewing on them a little too much before spitting them out in his face.

I watched his lips pull into a tight smile and wanted to slap it off if he hadn't had a bruising hold on my forearms. "You're not going."

"It's not your decision."

"It's not your business," he snapped, "to get in the vampire's bloodbath. This is not our problem, Ari. Let. It. Go."

An electric shock pushed through me and I shared the voltage with Lake to loosen his grip. Growling, he let me go and I jumped up, rushing towards the door only to slam back into the ground by a crushing weight that was Lake's. His teeth bit my ear and he adjusted his position so he wouldn't smother me. I wheezed for breath, unable to get out my annoyed cry at being so close to the door to my freedom.

"How can I let it go?" I gasped out from underneath him, ignoring how his little nip seemed to diminish some of my rage to something else. Something…warmer. "The bastard _threatened_ Mercy and _me._"

"Which is why you shouldn't go after it."

"That won't make the nightmares go away."

"It's a start, Ari." His voice dropped lower and he took a shaky breath in, "Please, for once, just let Mercy go by herself."

"They'll kill him, Lake."

"Do you think things would go straight back to normal?" He jerked us up and I found myself back in his lap, my arms crossed over one another tightly and his hands squeezing my fingers in a crushing grip. Startled by the crazed angry panic that claimed him so quickly, I didn't try to struggle out of his grasp. I couldn't see his face, but I wouldn't be surprised if the wolf was still present in his facial features. "If you were to… disappear, Artemis, do you honestly think you'd be so easily forgotten?"

"What…" My throat began to close, "What are you trying to say?"

He made an impatient noise through gritted teeth and jerked my chin so he could see my face. Eyes of charcoal black peered down at me with such fierceness that I couldn't leave their endless depths despite the crawling fear that edged in to the roaring fire of my anger. However, it seemed that my anger was slowly dissipating, but that warm feeling, that feeling that made me whole again seemed to take its place. "I won't let you leave. D'you hear me?"

Surprised by the sudden Texan drawl, almost similar in sounding with Warren's, I blinked at him stupidly before finally understanding what he was getting at. How could he possibly had known that I was planning on leaving them as soon this was all settled out? To lessen their involvement despite the fact I had threatened William if any harm came to them. "I wasn't—"

"Don't lie to me, _Jones,"_ Lake growled haughtily in my ear. "Just know that we'll find your ass and drag you back."

For some odd reason, that threat sent a small smile to my lips, and my hand reached up to smooth back the big man's hair from his face gently. His body eased a little at my touch, the blackness in his eyes seeming to recede as his wolf calmed enough for him to think and listen to what I had to say rationally. "Okay, I won't lie," I said agreed gently. "But, I can't let y'all take the downfall in any of _my_ problems, okay?"

He opened his mouth to comment on what I hadn't said, but I held up a hand to silence him. His lips thinned as he held back what he wanted to tell me, respecting my wishes for once. "Now, I'm going to the vampire's den with Merce, Lake, even if I have to paralyze you then throw you into the dungeon," he snorted at my reference of the metal silver coated cage in Adam's basement, "until I come back, then I'll do it. Warren and Ben will be there—_Stefan_, even for a vampire, will make sure no harm comes to us either."

I interrupted him when a growl ripped out of his throat at the thought of me in a vampire's den with only two of Adam's wolves along with a vampire who might be put to death for risking his seethe, and a lone walker who was as defenseless as any human in some aspects. "You know, maybe I could just _order_ you to let me go and stay here while I'm off playing with the vampires."

He only gave me a look that put any death glare I attempted to shame.

_Then again,_ I thought, _he had a lot more practice than I did._

**~o~**

We had to wait at Warren's, plus Mercy looked like she was going to drop to floor in exhaustion so we shooed her upstairs to Warren's bed where she slept for a good couple hours. Meanwhile, Ben and Warren sat very still and quiet as they played a very intricate and confusing—to me anyway—game of chess. As I watched Ben move one of his bishops closer to Warren's side where his king was safely protected by its army of plastic pieces, I tried to understand what was going on, but gave up when it only made my head hurt. Ben grinned at me when he finally looked up from the board to see the exasperation that crossed over my features.

As he darted his gaze back to watch Warren's move, he asked indifferently, "So, how the talk go with Lake?"

A twitch of Adam's third only made my growl louder as I shoved my friend to the side, making him miss his queen. "I'm going to _end you_ one of these days, buddy."

Warren laughed out loud at my threat and only patted my hand soothingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Misty, he's trying to get a start out of you. And, we all know how Lake feels about you and you him."

My brows furrowed, "That we dislike each other immensely—so much that I want to pummel him into a pile of ash?"

"No, girl," I watched as his lips pulled back in a very wolfish smile, startled when I met the wolf's eyes instead of his warm chocolate irises.

"Then what?"

"Are you really that dense?" My hand whipped out and grabbed a fist full of Ben's hair which he in return slapped my forearm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Alright, alright," Warren stood and grinned down at Ben as he said, "Checkmate."

Ben jerked his head so hard that I pulled locks of his hair as he stared, gapingly, at the chess board. I was confused on how that had happened so quickly, but shrugged not really caring. "I'm hungry, Warren. Can we order some Thai?"

**~o~**

Our food arrived just as Mercy started to rouse from her nap and I helped Warren separate the goodies while Ben lounged like any normal lazy ass. When I told him so, he promptly flipped me off which I returned over Warren's shoulders. Mercy chuckled at us both before finally catching up to what her nose had led her to. Groaning in joy she said, "I'm in heaven, where have you been all my life?"

"Waiting for your heart to finally open up." I gagged at Ben who looked a little hurt. Mercy turned her head away from him and hid under Warren's chin muttering, "Please tell me I'm dreaming. Is Ben trying to flirt with me?"

"Oh, God, please don't let it be so!" I threw an arm over my head and sighed dramatically which caused Ben to flick my nose. Growling curses in Spanish, I turned to my food and ate, ignoring the laughter from my friends.

We gathered around the small table in Warren's kitchen and I sat between Ben and Mercy both of whom were practically inhaling their food. Amused by this, somehow and only possible for these two, race to finish their Thai the fastest I watched a good few minutes, enough that my steaming food started to cool. At one point Mercy choked on something and I pounded her back to dislodge just as her phone began to ring loudly in the clattering of plates and forks, Mercy's gasps for air as she motioned for Warren to answer it, and my heart thumping louder in my chest.

"Yes?"

"You will have Mercedes Thompson and Artemis Jones arrive at our seethe. The Mistress is waiting." Pause. "Does she remember the way?"

Warren raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded, chugging down some water to soothe her throat. "She remembers."

"Good," the crisp and almost rude woman's voice clipped. She hung up without saying goodbye and I stared at Mercy's phone in slight amusement at the thought of a PMS-ing vampire.

"Well, someone's on their special time of the month," I scoffed out sarcastically while standing up to stretch. Ben chuckled and deposited his plate into the sink to be washed later.

Warren frowned at me, "Misty, if you don't feel comfortable going—"

"I'll be fine, Cowboy," I tipped an imaginary hat at my friend, "it's why I got y'all two around. You're the back-up."

They snorted at my attempt to joke about the situation and Mercy pulled on a black strand that had slipped out of my braid. We shared a look that was full of both fear and anticipation, but this needed to be done and we were the only ones who could help Stefan from being sentenced to death.

**~o~**

As we pulled up to the front of the big mansion and came to a stop in front of the stone porch steps, my wolf began to pace back and forth in her little sanctuary in my head and if hadn't been for Warren's assured presence I don't know if I could have stayed calm with her anxious to leave. As the doors creaked open in a very cliché way to freak us out, Ben seemed just as nervous as me.

"Cue the creepy music," Mercy murmured as she duck her head into the hall.

"They seemed to be pulling all of the stops to intimidate you," Warren agreed easily. Ben gestured me to go ahead of him and I did without complaint.

"Terrible hobby if ya ask me," My gaze searched for possible exits and any hidden shadows that could hide a vampire in its darkness. Not that I would be able to see them unless I concentrated hard enough—and that required closing my eyes and ignoring all sound which was a death warrant even with my Pack's Third and Ben. "They should take up something more…_them_."

We moved deeper into the vampire's den and I kept my eyes on Mercy's back, trying to ignore the prickling sensation running across my skin. _"I friggin' hate this place,_" I hissed when the amount of magic coming from some room to our right brushed against my skin then applied its pressure on me.

Mercy glanced at me imploringly, but I only shook my head in annoyance and pointed to a very old and dangerous looking chair. At the top of it was a gargoyle that glared down from its perch as I snorted in its direction disdainfully. The legs of the gothic chair had rings that seemed like brass about third of the way up and the arms were made of some kind of metal with intricate, fragile to the eye vines and small flowers with thorns protecting their stems. On both of the arms, the thorns seemed to grow out towards the air with a threatening menace that seemed to dare anyone to try to destroy its keep. While I was taking in the chair, rooted in place by the pounding of the thrumming magic it carried, Mercy walked closer to the intimidating chair. Both Warren and Ben had continued on, oblivious to the thrumming and that we both had paused by this room with its neutral rugs and coral colored chairs that surrounded the heart of the magic here.

Having realized we were no longer following dutifully behind them, they walked briskly back to where I stood, rigid. Ben touched my arm gently, helping slightly when the pack bond wrapped securely around me like a blanket. My shoulders relaxed and I shook my head to clear it of the heavy thoughts. "Um, Mercy, I don't think we should be admiring the wonderful courtier here."

"Do you smell that?" Ben walked towards the chair, leaving my side to join Mercy and take a tentative sniff on the arms near the thorns. I already knew what was on those sharp thorns, he only confirmed what I had feared. "Old blood?"

I flinched, my senses going into hyper-drive as my wolf shrieked at me that a cold body was coming towards us. Without meaning to, I voiced my dislike of this place with a growl and walked further into the room, pulling Mercy and Ben back when the first vampire appeared. He sat down without a glance in our direction on a small bench close to a wall. A comfortable five feet away from that stupid thing in the center of the room now, Ben shook off my hand and stood just behind me along with Warren. Mercy glanced at me sideways and mouthed, "How many?"

I tilted my head sideways as I considered it for a few minutes, ignoring the bloodsuckers as they trickled in by twos and threes just as they were paying no heed to us. "Ten right now, but some are hiding and there are more coming. Not counting, Stefan or Marsilia."

As I was talking, an old man without a heartbeat came into the room and caught Mercy's eye. Why she stared back at him in interest was beyond me, but when he met her gaze with his alluring eyes I grabbed her hand quickly just as her foot moved forward. She squeezed my hand gratefully and I snorted, letting her know that she was stupid for that. Her response was to give me a knowing look before turning attention back to the room of vampires.

A boy, who didn't seem much older than me in appearance, stood off to the sound, closest to a chair that had a clear view of the vampires, who settled into a frozen blankness, and begin to sway, his eyes closed in what looked like bliss. I eyed him for a few moments before a sudden chill swept over me. I already knew who had walked in the room before she even spoke to me, or her scent wafted over the room along with her obvious power.

"Artemis, it has been so long time since you have stepped foot in this room." Marsilia seemed to demand that I raise my gaze to meet hers, so she could entrap me in her allure. My wolf growled and I shifted to try, stupidly, to tide both Ben and Warren from her hungry gaze. Mercy watched the seethe's Mistress with mindful eye and I tensed when I heard the vampire's steps clacking over the rug.

"Not to be rude," my voice was soft, not quite respectful—there was too much of a warning in it—but not threatening either, "but I rather you sit so we can get this over and done with."

I lifted my head up to focus on her chin, ignoring whatever style and century her gown was to show her I wasn't the small little girl who was scared out of her wits. Her upper lip pulled back to show fang and I tried to hide the smug smile that threaten to creep on my face. She turned jerkily towards the chair the boy swayed beside and sat down with a dark scowl over her lips.

"Go get Stefan. Tell him domesticated dogs are here and we are tired of waiting."

A dark-haired and narrow shouldered man stood from his seat on one of the benches in the room, smoothing his pirate-like shirt. He was tall and slim, but vampires are a lot stronger and faster than they appear physically. Mercy's eyes narrowed in on the vampire and I raised an eyebrow—she must know him somehow. Maybe from when Jesse was missing and she and Sam went to the seethe for information?

Pirate Wannabe cleared his throat, frowning, "He'll want to bring Daniel."

Marsilia made an impatient sound in the back of her throat, but it was another vampire who spoke—one who was trying desperately to bring the Old London look complete with trimmed moustache and perfectly combed hair (what was left of it anyhow). "Daniel is being punished. And is attempting to starve himself over a few _humans_."

She turned to look at the bloodsucker who had spoken with a delicate eyebrow raised. "Though you speak the truth, I still rule here, Bernard, thus I decide." Marsilia flicked her hand towards a plumped woman and spoke to the other man from before, "Bring Daniel as well. Estelle, go with him. The young boy may be difficult."

I watched as the man passed by us after Estelle left without giving us a passing glance again, smile at the two of us reassuringly. My eyes flickered to Mercy's gaze, _Definitely someone she knows._

We waited for what seemed like forever and, although they didn't move, the vampires on the benches stared straight at us with a hungry lust in their eyes. Marsilia stared at the two men behind Mercy and me while I tried to keep my glares to myself instead of aiming them at the Mistress of Stefan's seethe. I knew from what Mercy had explained to me about what happened here last time, that the vampire queen had a certain _taste_ for werewolves. The boy that stood just beside her continued to sway to a beat that I could not hear nor did I want to.

The magic from that stupid chair was enough.

Even though I remained perfectly still with the calming presence of two of my packmates behind me on the inside, I was a nervous and completely mental wreck. If it wasn't the magic of that stupid chair pressing down on me or the glances I received every now and then from Vampire Bitch then I'd have just snarled quietly to myself and left the room. However, I had some self control left and I wasn't going to leave without Mercy—_and_ this had been _my_ decision to come here so I wasn't about to back down either. How could I? My instincts were screaming at me to prove that I wasn't weak despite my outer appearance and the way my mental state was slowly declining with each nightmare and vision I experienced.

I tilted my head to the side Stefan with a pale and dark haired boy cradled in his arms was led towards us by Estelle and Pirate Wannabe. The vampires, as if controlled by the same string, turned their heads as one to stare at the door just as they entered.

**~o~**

**A/N: I know, it took so long for me to update and I'm terribly sorry, y'all. I was hoping to put this chapter up after school kinda got back, but writer's block took hold with its' crushing grip inescapable. So I give y'all this chapter a few days before Martin Luther King, Jr. Day. **

**Hope you enjoy it and I know it's not exactly the **_**best**_** chapter, but I updated, right?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
